1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to clamps, and more particularly to an inexpensive clamp assembly with quick locking and release action that provides both positional accuracy and high repeatability while being easily installed.
2. Description of Related Art
Recall that some clamping applications seek quick locking and release action while demanding strength and precision. Consider the task of holding a workpiece during machining by a computerized machining center, for example. The machinist uses workpiece holding components to clamp each workpiece securely on the machining center worktable while he drills or otherwise machines it. Then he removes the workpiece and mounts another. Thus, the workpiece holding components should lock and release quickly and securely while maintaining both positional accuracy and high repeatability.
But some existing workpiece holding components have certain drawbacks. Visualize, for example, an existing pallet system for a vertical machining center. It may include a receiver plate that mounts on the worktable and several interchangeable pallets that hold the workpieces. With a vise securely holding the receiver plate on the worktable, the machinist selects one of the pallets, mounts it on the receiver plate, and then machines the one or more workpieces it holds. After that, he removes the pallet from the receiver plate and mounts another one.
He continues that way to machine all the workpieces, and so the manner in which the pallet mounts on the receiver plate is critical. However, some existing pallet systems do so with four bolts that pass through the pallet into threaded holes in the receiver plate. That means the bolts must be screwed all the way in and all the way out each time the pallet is changed, and that procedure can be too time consuming. Furthermore, bolts fit loosely through the pallet and so indexing pins or other suitable means must be used to properly position the pallet on the receiver plate. That increases cost and complexity. Thus, machinists need a better way to mount the pallet on the receiver plate.
Many other applications experience the same problem. So they need a better way also--an inexpensive clamp assembly with quick locking and release action that provides both positional accuracy and high repeatability while being easily installed.